What people do for love
by stardiva
Summary: this story started out as one thing but you know how plot bunnies are like they can change, there will be more chaps thanks to adorethem for her help Not sure what time line this is based, but hey its torchwood right? chapt 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Ianto stood up on the podium and looked out at the gaggle of young girls waiting to bid on the young men of their choice. He groaned silently, why had he agreed to this . His mother had insisted. "Ianto, it is for the women's league church bazaar . And who knows you might find some lovely girl," twenty year old Ianto rolled his eyes as he smiled kindly at her, "Oh mum, you know I already have a lovely girl You. You're my lovely girl, The only girl I need,"

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, His mum had smiled. "Ianto Jones , you stop trying to sweet talk your mum, Any one ever tell you that you are a charmer just like your Tad was?" Again Ianto smiled " Yes mum . you . since I was eight and I told you that you had lovely eyes when you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar." His Tad had been the town's Tailor but had died of a heart attack when Ianto was seven. The young widow Jones had been left to raise her young son the best she could on a small estate . The Jones weren't wealthy but they were not destitute either. They lived comfortably within their means.

This also left Ianto as man of the house at the age of seven, Rebecca Jones had raised her son to be compassionate and respectful to others, well-to-do and poverty-stricken people alike, "Yani, always remember that we were all created equal, you treat all people with respect, promise me you will always remember that." Ianto had nodded and had promised. Because he kept this promise Ianto Jones was well liked in Cardiff , he was also well respected as well, Ianto was his mother's pride and joy but he wasn't spoiled , Ianto was very close to his mum.

Eventually as a favor to his mom, The young man had reluctantly agreed to take part in this event to please his mum, Every year the church women in his hometown ran this bazaar and a bachelors auction. Where the Young ladies of Cardiff could bid on the eligible young men of the town

Soon the auction began. " Do I hear 50 cents for this lovely and charming young man." " Fifty cents for mister Ianto Jones who as you would agree is a mighty fine catch for a young lady" " Fifty Cents " Ianto closed his eyes in embarrassment His mother had bid fifty cents " Oh please god. No!" He thought. being in this auction was bad enough. But to be bought by my own mum. I love my mum but please god have some one else bid on me,"

He then heard his best friend Tosh Sato bid one dollar. Tosh had been Ianto's best friend since they were kids growing up But she also knew that Ianto was not interested in her only as a friend and he regarded her as a sister, She was the first person he came out too, On the eve of his eighteenth birthday he had come out to his mum She was shocked at first but Rebecca Jones was very accepting of it .She had told her only child that as long as he was happy.

Ianto smiled faintly as the Auctioneer said " Going once." Ianto looked gratefully at Tosh who nodded and gave him a wink, They had prearranged it so that if it looked like no other girls were going to bid that she would bid, "Oh well" he thought " it could be worse. At least I will be with my best friend, He always had a enjoyable time with Tosh

"Going twi…. "Fifty pounds" came a voice out of the crowd , It was a young male voice. Ianto looked up and found the owner of the voice and saw the Bluest most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen in a man,

he felt his heart flutter in his chest as it often did when he saw this person. He looked at the owner of these eyes. His heart beating fast, Ianto looked over at Tosh who gave him the thumbs up, She knew who it was who was bidding on her best friend . It was their friend and Ianto's handsome suitor Jack Harkness,

Ianto looked at Jack as the Auctioneer spoke "Fifty pounds, going once Going twice Sold for Fifty Pounds to Young Master Harkness." Ianto glanced at Jack who looked at Tosh and they shared a knowing smile. Ianto rolled his eyes as he shook his head, He might have known, Jack caught his eyes and silently blew him a kiss.

Jack and Ianto had grown close the past few years, Over that time span Ianto had found himself falling in love with Jack Harkness. Jack was the reason he had come out his mother, Jack had hugged and kissed him supportively when Ianto had told him that he was going to tell his mother about being gay and about their relationship . Jack had offered to go with him to be there, while Ianto told his mother, Ianto had thanked him but in the end ,Ianto had told his mother, by himself,

Ianto told Jack, later while sitting in Jack's arms under one of the mighty trees on the Jone's estate " I can't believe how easily and readily mum had taken it. She understood about all of it and also about my feelings for you." Jack had kissed him again and spoke softly " It sounds like your mom is one classy lady," Ianto smiled as he nestled in Jack's arms " Yeah she is,. She would like you to meet her" Jack smiled "I 'd like that. I would like to meet the woman who gave life to the man I love,"

He and Jack had come to an understanding long ago, Recently They had given each other a pledge to love no one else . It had happened one night under this very tree, Jack had also been Ianto's first kiss that night and also his first and only lover,

. Jack had drawn him close that fateful night and gently kissed him. He had declared his love for the young Welshman . Never in his life had Ianto experienced such a kiss. Ianto found he lost himself in that kiss, As he felt Jack's tongue gently exploring his mouth, They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Jack licked his dry lips " Your bed or mine?" Ianto gulped as Jack kissed him, Ianto sighed his answer "Yours"

Later that night at Jack's cottage which was located on the outskirts of the small town . Ianto had given himself and his body to Jack willingly and freely, Ianto had found Jack to be a tender lover, Ianto moaned in pleasure as Jack laid him on his bed after they had shed their garments. Jack gently kissed Ianto's collar bone and Ianto shivered as he felt Jack's hands running along Ianto's own thigh. Ianto sighed inwardly but contently as he felt Jack's tongue run along his bare skin, As Jack began to tease Ianto's nipple with his tongue, Ianto found that he could remain silent no more " Oh god. Jack." He cried out in sheer and utter pleasurable torment," I love you so much Please .Take me please Take me . Do with me what you will but please make me yours. " Ianto knew he belonged here in Jack's arms and his bed. Now he also knew that he belonged to Jack and no one else ,

Jack kissed the nipple and then looked up into lanto's face " Are you sure Yani?" Ianto nodded weakly . He cried out in pleasure as he felt Jack's cock gently enter his body. ' Oh God.' he thought 'oh god, I am his, I am now fully his!" Ianto arched his back raising his body to meet Jack's. His bare skin touched Jack's bare skin and the two men moaned each others names as their bodies connected,

Jack took hold of his lover's face with his hands and their eyes met and melted as one set, Jack then took a plain gold ring from his bedside table . he presented it to his young lover, ' I love you Ianto. I give you this promise ring as a symbol of that love. This ring matches the one on my hand , So that no one can take you away from me, "

Ianto felt his eyes fill with tears of joy. Jack placed the simple ring on Ianto's finger and he spoke softly , " I could not bear it Yani if I were to lose you to another, This ring will make you mine and I yours, "

Ianto drew Jack's lips to his own and gently but feverishly kissed his lover's full and beautiful lips as he felt his lover enter him again, "I am yours already Jack. Always. And I vow you will never lose me to another," That night the two bodies became one and found the love they had both been searching for,

As he left the podium now, Ianto watched as Jack gave the Assistant auctioneer the Fifty dollars. Then he came over to where Ianto and his mother stood, He extended his hand to her. " Mrs..Jones , Hello I am Jack Harkness, It is a pleasure to meet you," Jack shook her hand and flashed her the smile that had won him Ianto's heart, Mrs, Jones acknowledged Her son's suitor kindly. " Jack Harkness it is nice to meet you," Jack smiled as he kissed her hand . Ianto smiled as his mum spoke " Would you care to join us for dinner tonight at our home" Jack smiled " I would be delighted Mrs. Jones." He took hold of Ianto's hand " And might I say Mrs. ,Jones you have a lovely Son."

Rebecca Jones smiled warmly " Please call me Rebecca ,Young man," Jack smiled " Rebecca . and you can call me Jack," He then released her hand and smiled at her "May I say that you are as beautiful as Ianto described ." Ianto smiled to himself as Jack flirted with his mother, Rebecca smiled at him sweetly as she spoke again " Right we will see you at our place at 6pm then, Now if you will excuse me Yani I will meet you at home,. Until tonight Jack," she then left them,

Jack watched her walk away, then turned his attention on Ianto, he put his arm around Ianto and kissed his cheek tenderly, Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder. " I love you," Jack gently hugged his beau " I love you too Yani." Ianto smiled as Jack spoke " So what do I get for fifty pounds ?" Ianto laughed " well dinner, of course. And another chance to flirt with my mother," Jack smiled " Can I also flirt with her son too? " Ianto smiled " Yes and you might even get to bed him too," Jack grinned as Ianto kissed him " Ok lets go see how Tosh is making out bidding on Owen."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Ianto went back to where Tosh stood, She welcomed them back but Ianto looked closely at his friends face, as Jack cheerfully asked " Hey Tosh…So Did you bid on Owen?" Tosh nodded " yeah I did ." she said despondently. Ianto looked at Jack then put his arm around Tosh " What happened Tosh/" Jack looked at her " Yeah, why so glum chum? And where is the little man?" Ianto glared at Jack then turned his attention to Tosh. He put his arm around her shoulder " Come on Tosh out with it. What happened/" Tosh sighed heavily as she shrugged ' Its nothing Ianto Really . I didn't have enough money, That's all." Ianto looked at his best friend in surprise Tosh I know you have ten pounds, You're telling me that some one out bid you?" Again Tosh looked sad." I was outbid by ten pounds. " Jack looked at her incredulous and scoffed " Twenty pounds? Are you kidding me? Wait, wait someone actually bid twenty pounds for Owen Harper? Who is stupid enough to do that?"

Ianto smiled at him "Well Cariad you paid fifty for me" Jack smiled and drew Ianto in for a kiss, " Well you my dear lover are worth every penny. Besides I couldn't risk some little chit getting her mitts on my guy. No offense Tosh. " Tosh giggled " None taken," Ianto shook his head " Don't think I don't know what you two were up to, I saw the look you gave each other during the bidding." Jack looked at him " Who us? Up to something? Lies all lies" Tosh laughed as Jack kissed her cheek and then put his arm around Ianto and looked at Tosh " Again who would pay twenty pounds to be with Owen Harper," Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder." I think we are about to find out. Take a look,"

Jack and Tosh looked over and saw Owen with a arm wrapped around a giggling brunette Gwen Cooper. (Gwen's family was one of wealthiest in Cardiff.) Owen kissed her cheek as he spoke " Can you believe I was almost stuck with that little pathetic mouse for ten fucking pounds. Thank god for you my darling Gwen," he pause " You and your father's Twenty pounds," Gwen giggled at Owen noisily snogged her and pinched her ass as they walked away Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto scowled at their backs. .Jack put his arm around Tosh " Asshole,: he muttered as they watched the two walk away. Jack then turned back to Tosh ' Forget about that little twat. From what I hear, He's only screwing her for her father's money. And, Tosh. He isn't even remotely cute, why I'd bet he isn't even a good shag " Tosh and Ianto looked at each other then back him and broke out laughing, Tosh wiped her eyes as Ianto spoke :"Tosh you are coming home with me," Tosh looked at him then at Jack " Oh no Yani I couldn't I don't want to be a third wheel," Ianto looked at her caringly " You won't. Mom will be there and you know she cooks enough to feed a small army . I am not taking no for an answer And you know Mum would kill me if I didn't bring you along," . " He looked at Jack " You don't mind do you?" Jack shook his head as he smile " Not at all, In fact I would be pleased to get to know the other woman in my boyfriend's life," he smiled warmly at Tosh. Then he winked at Ianto " as long as I get to have you later as a mid night snack." Ianto rolled his eyes as he again swatted Jack's arm " Deal"

Ianto was about to speak when he spotted something, make that someone staring intently at them. No scratch that he wasn't watching them. He was watching Tosh, Jack glanced over to where Ianto was looking, He looked back at Ianto, "wow now that's gorgeous,' His statement was met with a scowl from Ianto " Not as gorgeous as you But still gorgeous," Ianto sighed contently as Jack gently kissed him. "You are so cute when you are jealous. Ianto smiled as he playfully swatted his boyfriend on the arm " Shut up, "

Jack laughed , Ianto, then looked over at the person watching them He spoke softly " Well Mr. gorgeous it would appear is coming this way. " It was true for coming towards them was a dark haired young man with a clean cut boyish face, he looked to Ianto like a film star of old, like Charlie Chaplin , The young man stopped in front of them. Jack smiled " Hello, I'm Jack Harkness and you are?" The young man kept his gaze on Tosh " Thomas Reginald Brockless," Jack extended his hand " Ah nice to meet you Thomas Reginald Brockless." They shook hands, and then Jack made the introductions .


End file.
